


L'idole des Chimères

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Explosions, First Kiss, First Meetings, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premières impressions. (Thème : Superstar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'idole des Chimères

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 7 - Superstar  
>  **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Même pas pendant les vacances.

Kimblee n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter ce que disaient les gens. En fait, il avait pour habitude de n'écouter que quand ça lui disait. Quand la conversation ou le discours ne l'intéressait pas, il restait dans son coin - ce qu'il faisait à peu près tout le temps - et pensait à autre chose.  
Mais là, celui qui parlait avait réussi à capter son attention. Plus ou moins.  
Déjà, il parlait fort. Normal, il lui fallait se faire entendre d'une foule de Chimères surexcitées.  
Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il avait un certain charisme.  
Enfin, qui ne l'aurait pas écouté? Les Chimères l'adoraient.  
Ainsi, même en se bouchant les oreilles et en pensant très fort à une belle explosion, Kimblee n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'entendre Greed raconter sa vie. Ou sa non-vie. Bref.  
Et les autres occupants de la pièce l'écoutaient, tandis que lui, assis sur le bar, parlait, parlait, parlait. Il voulait qu'on l'écoute. Et il était écouté.  
Oui, les Chimères l'adoraient, l'admiraient. On n'aurait pas pu vraiment dire pourquoi. Il était leur chef. Et il n'avait jamais été question que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. Greed s'était imposé.  
Il était peut-être, sans doute même, le plus fort ici. Il était le seul Homonculus. Et il était quasi invincible.  
Peut-être que s'il était tant aimé, c'était parce que personne ne voulait se retrouver en petit morceau. Peut-être. Mais il devait y avoir autre chose. Ce charisme, peut-être…  
Pourquoi cet… être… était au centre de l'attention, quoiqu'il fasse? Pourquoi était-il la… oui, en quelque sorte… la superstar du bar?  
Mystère.  
Kimblee prit un verre, songeant à quitter la pièce. Tout cela commençait à l'agacer. Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre le babillage inutile de l'homonculus en restant ici, il allait devoir sortir… mais d'un certain côté cela le contrariait également. Il n'allait tout de même pas être obligé de bouger juste parce que…  
Ah. Le silence se faisait. Enfin.  
Enfin… pas pour longtemps. A présent, c'étaient aux Chimères de parler, et il semblait que chacune avait envie de raconter quelque chose.  
Le verre de Kimblee explosa, provoquant la déviation de tous les regards vers lui, et un sourire. Un seul sourire.

"Mais tiens, si nous écoutions un peu notre alchimiste plutôt! Alors… Kimblee. Il paraît que tu as fait la guerre d'Ishbal, c'est ça? C'était comment? Tu faisais quoi au juste?"

L'Ecarlate ne répondit pas, se leva et fit mine de quitter la pièce. Il fut aussitôt rattrapé par une main sur son bras.

"Eh, viens raconter un peu…  
\- Non merci.  
\- Pourquoi? Tu as des choses à cacher? Des personnes qui t'en voudraient? Allons, nous sommes tous dans la même galère, tu peux tout…"

La porte claqua. Greed haussa les épaules.

"Bon, ben tant pis."

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Kimblee revint au bar, n'ayant nul part ailleurs où aller, la pièce principale était vide et silencieuse. Enfin, vide…

"Tiens, tiens…, fit une voix venant de derrière le bar. Bon massacre? T'as intérêt à avoir été discret. Si j'en entends parler...  
\- Excellent massacre, merci."

L'alchimiste vint s'accouder au bar, juste en face de Greed.  
Bon, qu'avait-il d'extraordinaire, alors? Rien. Rien, c'était juste un monstre comme les autres.

"Tu m'observe? Je suis beau, n'est-ce pas?"

Kimblee ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.  
Non, il n'avait rien de si extraordinaire que cela. Donc c'était les Chimères. Ces moins que rien. C'était uniquement parce qu'elles étaient assez bêtes pour l'idôlatrer.

"Greed à Kimblee, Greed à Kimblee…"

L'Homonculus claqua dans ses mains, à quelques centimètres des yeux de l'alchimiste, qui manqua de sursauter.

"Quoi?  
\- Je suis beau, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oh, un vrai ravissement pour les yeux…, grommela Kimblee.  
\- Eh eh merci!"

Grand sourire. Etait-ce ça? Etait-ce ce sourire? Non, sans doute pas.  
Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de toute manière?

"Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter te parler!"

Et l'autre avec sa manie de parler tout le temps… voyons, il n'y avait rien de formidable là-dedans! Greed était simplement agaçant, monstrueux et…  
L'alchimiste sursauta réellement lorsque les lèvres de l'homonculus se posèrent sur les siennes.  
… et complètement dingue.  
Il y eut une explosion, bien entendu.

"Calme, je voulais juste voir ta réaction…, s'expliqua le corps tout juste reformé.  
\- Tu as vu. Tu es content maintenant. Bonne nuit."

L'Ecarlate se leva et quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce, y laissant Greed seul.  
Greed, qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

"Content, moi? Oh non, jamais…"

Celui que toutes les Chimères respectaient et suivaient éclata de rire et se resservit un verre.

 **Fin**


End file.
